percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 2
'Chapter 2 ' Trip was having a great dream before the voice of her teacher woke her up. It was the last lesson of the day and the mental fatigue of being at school was catching up to her. "Ms Evergreen, would you mind answering this question?" Her teacher, Mr Wales asked. Of course I mind old man. She thought, alot loud she groaned and sat up. She looked at the board and froze because she didn't know the answer. Psst! ''She heard someone say to her right. She turned, it was Allen, using his fingers he made the letter 12. The answer to the question. "12!" Trip said immediately. "Yes, that is correct. There were 12 Olympians in greek mythology, 13 if you count Hestia." Mr Wales continued. Trip looked at Allen and mouthed the words ''Thank you. Allen smiled at her. "Yes, but next time Mr Strife, let Patricia answer the questions on her own." Mr Wales insisted. Allen raised his hands up in defeat, guility as charged. Mr Wales continued with his lesson. Trip tried paying attention, but her ADHD got the better of her. She looked around the room most of the time, her eyes found Allen, also struggling because of his ADHD as well. Trip's eyes then went to the only other person who had ADHD in this class. Lionel was sitting still on his chair, his cheek rested on his hand. Upon closer inspection, his was actually shaking his legs in random motions. It was the best way he could hold back his hyperactiveness. Lionel was a beautiful boy, his hair was blonde, golden in the light. He had deep blue eyes, they seemed to change their shade, from dark to light and sometimes sapphire blue at times. He had elegant features, high cheekbones and long, thick lashes. He had a muscular build - broad shoulders and tall. And now was wearing a black hoodie. But his personality was different that his colourful appearance, it was cold and solitary, a lone wolf if you may. Lionel, as if sensing Trip looking at him, he turned. Trip quickly looked away, focusing on Allen. Allen, on the other hand was different from Lionel. He had blonde hair, but that was the only similarity. His hair was much more of a sandy colour, the cross between brown and blonde, than Lionel's more bright golden blonde. His eyes were brown with a hint of gold in them, closely resembling the colour amber. Like Lionel, he had a muscular build, but it is not very prominent compared to Lionel, Allen was much more slender and skinny. But his personality made up for his lack of beauty like Lionel. Allen was much more approachable, friendly, kind and supportive. He liked to make jokes and kept people smiling. He would be there when you need a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on. Like Lionel, Allen turned to look at her. She smiled when he notice she was looking at him. Trip smiled as well. Soon enough the lesson was over. Greek Mythology had always been an interesting subject for Trip, which is why she took it, unfortunately there was only one teacher who actually taught that subject, Mr Wales, so spots for the class was limited. It was also the only class she could have possibly scored an A in. The class walked out after the bell rung. Allen was waiting by the door, waiting for Trip. Before she could join him, Mr Wales called out. "Patricia, can you please stay behind for a while?" Trip told Allen to go on first, Allen shot her a look of worry before walking off. Trip walked towards the greek mythology teacher. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes." Mr Wales, put down his papers on the table and sat on the chair. His name was actually Connor Wales. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes, tanned skin, proud and regal features. Tall and slender figure, he towered over most of his students. He looked like he was somewhere in his earlier thirties. "How is your mother Patricia?" He asked, it would seem awkward to some people, but it was perfectly normal nature for Trip and him. He had once helped her when the class had to do a presentation of their own families. Trip had broken down into tears trying to talk about her father, Mr Wales along with Allen had comforted her at that time. From that point in time, Mr Wales had taken particular interest in her well being, Trip didn't mind. He was the current fatherly figure in her life now. "She's fine." "And how about you? Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine as well Mr Wales." She replied. "That's good." His left hand stretched out to grab the cup of coffee on his table. For the first time, she noticed that his left arm was a different colour that his right, where his right arm was tanned, his left arm was more a bronze colour. He took a sip of coffee. "Remember Trip if you have any distress you may come to me or any of the other teachers." He knew that someday all of her bottled up emotions would eventually come out unexpectedly and was worried for her. "Yes I know." She replied. "Good, that's all. Wouldn't want to keep Allen waiting, now hurry along." He put down his cup. "Goodbye Patricia and take care of yourself." "Goodbye Sir." She walked out of the classroom. Outside Allen and Lionel were waiting for her. "What did you do now Patricia?" Lionel asked. "Nothing!" Trip insisted innocently. "He just wanted to talk to me." Lionel raised an eyebrow opened his mouth to say something, but Allen intervened. "Well then Cinderella, me and Lionel were going to watch a movie. You wanna come?" "Uhh, sure." She replied. The relationship between Allen and Lionel was complicated. Being a lone wolf, Lionel stayed away from people, but Allen kept pesistering him to be friendly. Soon enough, Lionel had begun opening up to Allen, considering Allen his friend. Both of them being having ADHD made it easier as they both understood what the other was going through. Now Allen was trying to get Lionel to be friendly towards Trip, a mission that was probably not going to happen. Allen similed. "Alright, let's go Cinderella." He looked at Lionel. "Come on." Lionel shrugged but followed Allen. They walked in silence till they walked out of school. "You know I was thinking about dying my die blue." Lionel stated, a sound of disgust came from Trip's throat. "Wait, did Lionel, the loner, just make a joke?" Allen said, half laughing. "I guess your being a bad influence to me Al." Lionel said, it was weird because it was a joke but he had said it so seriously. "Well if you wanna dye your hair blue, go ahead. I won't stop you." Allen said. "Personally, I like you hair colour." Trip blurted out. "Really? Well then, I guess I'll keep it this colour then." Lionel said, now his tone had a hint of humour in it. Trip turned to Allen, he was smiling as if saying Mission "make Lionel friendly to Trip accomplished". Trip then remembered the dream she had where both of these boys had touched her. She looked down, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. But then she also remembered the monsters in her dream, advancing towards her, she didn't have to hide the blush because that feeling of embrassment had been taken over by fear. "You okay Trip?" Allen asked, his tone serious. "Yeah I'm fine." Trip said, even though she felt like there were several eyes on her right now. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 3|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 18:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page